bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Live An Exciting Life
How To Live An Exciting Life is a new(not so after the downtime) comedy on BZPower written by Jl1223. The comedy revolves around some Bionicle and Hero Factory toys, who were purchased by a 'currently gone' kid a long time ago, taking control of a apartment and, in turn, screwing it up badly, having a lot of action-packed misadventures. The comedy has received generally positive feedback despite being a first shot, and MT thinks more people should read it. Yes I stuck that last part in there. MT Zehvor 22:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Each season is seperated into several arcs, apart from season 1. Season 1: The Apartment Arc 1: It isn't exciting. It's stupid. The story begins with 2 new sets arriving at the apartment. They are introduced to everything, and just in time for a weird (very weird) competition which in turn leads to secret bets not shown, and a LOT of messing around. Arc 2: I took your credit card and now you can't play Halo. After the events of Arc 1, the toys are back with their usual antics - and Stormer 2.0 is trying to get a Xbox 360 to play a famous game. All too soon, 5 fur toys show up, and are immediately consumed by "greed", because of the 'borrowed' credit cards the toys have. They pillage the village (not exactly) and soon leave. Once again, with the promise of a Xbox 360, the toys try to a offense, although the furry creatures and their minions seem to only be laughing to death. Season 2: Titan Offensive Arc 3: The Apartment City JL arrives, and manages to fix up the apartment into what the UBN wanted it to be - a city. Now. hundreds of sets live in the now massive apartment, 3/4 of which has turned into a city made of lego bricks, steel, plastic, and a toilet bowl. But as this happens, a darker evil awakens..... A bit of time later, evil is released into the wild, after being unlocked from death by Fate, Destiny and a meddler of time itself. The Titans - ancient evil beings who tried to dominate the world (Not to be confused with Titan sets, who are 3 times smaller than them in size) are being released 1 by 1 into the world, to gather their armies and once again try to conquer the world - this time, facing the UBN. Mebiox, Titan of space, creates a portal from the apartment city to the 'Bionicle World', (Forcing everyone to lose memory, and leading to a island in the bermuda triangle becoming the 'Island of Mata Nui, AKA the city was moved.) similar to the islands in the Lego Bionicle story. These islands are located in the Bermuda Triangle, where the first quest, following the first prophecy of the Titan war, takes place.The quest includes JL, the 2 Tahu's and Karo, a hero who fell from the TBTTRAH universe. Facing a beast of stone who is trying to encase the core of the earth, they must battle through through the Rockmoans, monsters who are also part of the Titan Army, and try to find a way to stop Mebiox and his pawn, the Ancient Golem. As this happens, back at the apartment, new inventions thanks to the massive money income are being made, including sports car being modified to be able to control jets, submarines, planes and other vehicles. Category:Comedies